Romance by the 2
by AkuraSilent
Summary: A new girl comes to Destiny Island and Riku and the girl set off on the wrong foot, suddenly the heartless invade Destiny Island and Riku and the girl go together dejectedly in the darkness and meet Malificent. Will they be puppets for the darkness? R&R!
1. New girl

Author's Note: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I gonna try this fanfic, so umm tell what you think. Also I make first chapters a bit short to see if it's worth my time. Other than that, enjoy.

-SilentLuck

Riku was gazing at the ocean, the blue ocean and the blue sky. He wondered what lied beyond it. Another World? He was bored to death but what could he do, he could only fight or dream of different places.

Suddenly the always-cheerful Sora walked toward him. He had brown spiky hair blue eyes and a wide grin.

He wore red paints, blue belt, chain on one side the paints going all the toward his chest, it was sleeveless (Sora has this kind of red suit that's pants and a shirt) and he wore a little black coat, a dangling necklace with a crown on his neck.

"Riku, wanna play?"

Riku turned and gave an are-you-kidding smirk and turned his back on him.

"C'mon Riku are you afraid?"

Riku glared at him and laughed, "Afraid of you? Are you kidding, I could beat you with me eyes closed!"

"So show me then." Sora said as he grinned mischievously, he got his wooden sword and got into a comfortable stance, waiting for Riku's reply.

"Fine then, I'll show you how it's done."

Riku got off a crooked tree and gripped his wooden sword; he'll show this proud weasel what strength really is.

"Let's see what your made of Sora."

Riku got into a stance and then bolted toward him, Sora deflected but staggered back, Riku then jumped and attacked, Sora was hit on the back and winced locking his eyes on the fierce Riku.

Riku then rolled and then jumped on the tree, tempting Sora. "C'mon."

Sora attacked but Riku jumped and hit Sora three times quickly in the air. Sora fell down but got up. Right when he recovered Riku sped toward him and pressured his sword with his weight and attacked, Sora fell into the water, with a big splash.

Riku grinned, victorious again. "Easy."

He said, loud enough for Sora to hear. Sora was shaking his head as drops of water flew out; he lost again.

----------------------------

Riku was about to tease Sora when Kairi came running toward them, breathless, screaming, "A NEW GIRL! A NEW GIRL!"

Her red hair was scattered all over and she stood right in front of Riku, happy.

"A new girl, eh?" Riku said, "How fun." Riku said in a bored voice.

Kairi ignored him and was staring at Sora who just climbed up the ladder and was looking excited. "Her name's Hikari."

Hikari was a girl with black hair, blue-gray eyes, shy smile and white clothes.

She wore a sleeveless white shirt with a white belt, a white skirt, a steel sheath, with a sword and white sandals (just like Kairi) but with a strap at the back so her feet wouldn't get out. Riku stared at the girl's eyes and then he went to his tree.

"Riku!" Kairi pronounced angrily, "be nice!"

"It's okay." Hikari pronounced-"he has the right to be a jerk."

"What!" Riku exploded- "what does that mean?!"

Hikari grinned and said, "Can you figure it out or are you too dumb?"

"Oh great, when we get a new girl she's stubborn and bad." Kairi said sadly as Riku and

Hikari kept insulting each other, great..........

Hikari smiled to herself as she thought, this was going to be fun.

--------------------------

I told you it's very short so what do you think? Please tell me. Should I continue this story? Review Now! Also no flames but constructive reviews, thanks.


	2. Gathering Items

Hi guys once again! Thanks for the reviews, I don't know but I always love people just encouraging me on. At the end of the chapter or each chapter I thank each reviewer personally, also I UPDATE ONE TO TWO WEEKS if I have time, I sneak it in somehow . Well thank you once again and I'm going to try to be descriptive in this one. Also Hikari will possibly be the only character I made up in the story, other than that the characters are from the game.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Enjoy!

-SilentLuck

--

"Soooooo......., what do you do in this island anyways?" Hikari said with curiosity.

"Nothing that concerns you." Riku said hotly.

"What does that mean?!"

Riku grinned and said, "What do you think, or are you too dumb?"

Hikari sped toward him and bonked him fiercely on his silver head.

"Oww! Why you little......"

"Here we go again." Kairi said as she stared at the two chasing each other.

---

"Wow, going to different worlds, COOL!" Hikari said, her teeth flashing in the sun.

"Yeah." Sora said happily.

"So do you want to help us build the raft?" Kairi replied.

"Sure."

"Okay go with Riku and get 3 coconuts, 5 fish, 2 mushrooms and some drinking water." Kairi said slowly but with a cheerful smile. Then she shot a dirty look at Riku and seemed to say quietly, "Behave" through clenched teeth.

Riku who was staring at the ocean snorted and gave a false smile at Kairi. Kairi groaned in reply but walked away with Sora tailing along.

"Oh yeah." Kairi threw an empty glass bottle toward Riku and then left.

"Let's go dimwit." Hikari said combing her dark hair away from her eyes.

---

They were where Riku beat Sora, by the crooked tree, Riku's favorite spot. There were three thick palm trees, abundant with coconuts at the top.

Riku then grabbed his wooden sword and attacked the nearest tree. One coconut fell, it was a pale yellow and it was a bit ripe. Hikari unsheathed her sword and then frowned, her sword would cut the trunk not move it a bit to make coconuts fall.

"Here." Riku said, his wooden sword spiraling toward her, she caught it.

"Thanks."

Hikari then locked her blue-gray eyes on its trunk and ran toward it, and then she swung the sword hard into the trunk and two pale yellow coconuts dropped into the warm sand.

Then she grabbed the coconuts in her arms and smiled at Riku. Riku burned with embarrassment and looked away.

"Beginner's Luck."

"Right." Hikari said with sarcasm.

"Let's go, alright." Riku said, annoyed.

Riku then grabbed his sword and observed Hikari struggling a bit with the coconuts. Her sword was also in the sand. Riku then picked her sword up and walked toward the bridge.

"Let's go, we'll leave the stuff with Wakka."

"Wakka? Who's he or her?"

Riku ignored her, as Hikari was following Riku to this 'person' she did not yet encounter.

Riku then stared back at her and sighed, he walked toward Hikari and grabbed the three coconuts with ease.

"Thank you." Hikari said, shocked with the assistance and his strength.

"Don't mention it."

---

Wakka was twirling a blue and white ball with one finger, the waterfall thundering behind him. He was a boy with flaming red hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and his yellow pants rippled in the soft breeze. His shirt attached with his pants, and sturdy sandals that blended with his clothes. (sorta forgot how Wakka looks)

"Wakka!"

"Riku, man, how you doin'?"

"Who's this?" Wakka replied, a quizzical look on his face, staring at Hikari.

"Introduce....me." Hikari said through a tight smile, kicking Riku on the foot.

"Ow! Oh....., um, Wakka this is Hikari, Hikari this is Wakka."

"Hi." Hikari said shyly, as Wakka smiled.

"We need you to watch this stuff." Riku said, dropping three coconuts in front of him.

"Okay." Wakka replied as Riku grinned in thanks.

"Great, Hikari let's go."

"You're no- Hikari thought against it- Okay."

---

Riku walked behind Wakka and then filled the empty bottle with cool water from the waterfall and walked toward the foamy ocean.

"Hikari, we need fish, five actually." Riku said as he stared at the girl.

"So, what's your point?"

"Hikari!" Riku shouted angrily.

"Sheesh! Fine! Don't start crying like a baby!"

"Look, let's just get the fish. I get 3 you get 2." Riku said curt.

"Fine whatever, Grandpa."

"Bu- Riku threw a small knife to her and a short rope.

"Use it, alright, I just hope your not too dumb to figure it out."

"Hey!- Riku dived into the water- Grrr, come back you!"

Hikari then dived into the water; the water was clear as she saw a silvery flash dart in front of her. Hikari stared at the knife and then swam to the strange flash of color. She soon saw a fish in the water, pecking on a gray rock. Hikari quickly stabbed the fish and sprung up in the water.

She sniveled, "Man I hate doing anything like that!"

She saw Riku catching his third fish already and then coiling the rope around them, smiling and then ruffling his hair. Hikari for some reason blushed lightly.

"Riku!"

"Huh?"

"Riku, I can't do this, y'know?"

"Too scared?"

Hikari bonked Riku on the forehead and stared at him angrily.

"Ow. Look did you get any?"

"One."

"Fine, I'll get one more."

Riku walked in the water, scanning. He found one and slowly walked toward it, the fish swam toward Riku thinking it was a colorful piece of coral; Riku killed it. Hikari groaned with disgust.

"Riku-

"Look I know, but we need to eat." Riku automatically held her chin and put it up toward his face.

Her eyes shined in the sun, her hair flowing magically in the wind.

"Wha- What am I doing!" He thought, he slapped his hand and then turned away, his cheeks a beet red.

"Look, let's go."

Riku's emotions were wild, he couldn't guess what they were.

Hikari followed, wanting to insult Riku and have a little fun she stopped.

Riku was giving the fish to Wakka, Hikari running toward them.

"There's a secret place at the base of that tree." Wakka said.

"Is there? I love Adventure! Riku let's go!"

"But we need 2 mush-

Hikari grabbed Riku's hand and crouched to get inside, Riku followed.

When Hikari went deep inside she saw drawings decorate the walls, one had Sora giving a star to Kairi, what was that? Hikari shrugged and then she saw a door.

It had no knob to turn, it was a light color of wood, Hikari walked toward. She was about to touch it when she heard a voice.

"Hikari!"

Riku ran in front of her as she heard a dead, chilly voice.

"The door to other worlds, the connection, the downfall, the heartless....."

--

To be Continued....

So what do you think? Please review. Also did I make this one a bit too serious?

Now before I go I want to thank my reviewers:

Amourwolf: thanks so much for your review, and I'm so glad you like it!

Nicole: hey girl, thanks for the compliment, as you can see I'm a KH fan as well and I'm happy you like Hikari. (bad girl bad girl whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do when Riku comes for you. )

Kawii-chan: thanks for the review, I'm happy you like my story.

Sora1truelove: this is chappie 2 and thanks for the compliment, I'm happy you thought it was great.

Vanna-chan: I'm happy you like my capitalization, grammar, and etc. I believe as well that's important, I did this a bit more descriptive I hope it made it better somehow, I'm not very experienced, I'm trying! Also my only other character that I made up is Hikari, also I appreciated the help but I don't want to spoil it for you! But thanks.

Nariko-Aolani: Thank you for the review, if you can see I did that dialogue you offered I hope it makes more sense.

Thank you everyone, tell me what you think.

This was a bit short, I'll make it longer later on.

Please review!


	3. Potions?

A/N: Hello guys, this is once again a bit longer, by paragraphs anyways, so school's going to start so I'm going to try to update this currently so hang on, kay. Well that's all I pretty much have to say, so enjoy!

-SilentLuck

--

Hikari merely shivered as the crawling, dead voice rung in her ears. It was emotionless and it sent a chill running up her spine. She pushed Riku out of the way, Riku still with shock, his whole body immobilized with fear. She was struggling to register what she saw; it was a thing with a heavy brown cloak, a dark shadow covering his face. She saw no flesh, no anything but that cloak and heard the voice, cold voice. She wanted to speak but nothing but a whimper escaped her lips, her throat wouldn't work, it felt like something was obstructing it or her throat was in a knot, she couldn't tell and at that moment she wasn't going to stop and think about it.

Hikari swallowed hard and took a deep breath; she finally said in a queasy but decent voice, "Who are you?"

Her eyes were locked on the thing, the being, and she slowly went for her sword, her fingertips on the hilt, her skin was nothing but goose bumps but she didn't care, she simply waited for the 'thing's' response. What was it? What did it want? How did it get here?

"Never you mind, the door............" The thing floated toward the door, Hikari unsheathed the sword, her mind screaming, "YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS!" Hikari raced toward the thing, her heart was pounding, she then was inches from the 'thing' and she swung, then everything went black, warm breath was tickling her face, and a dreary voice was drowning in her ears and that's all she remembered.

--

"Hikari?"

Hikari's temples throbbed as she began to blink and register where she was. Sunlight was blinding her but she slowly sat up rubbing her eyes.

"What happened?"

Tears were stinging her eyes, but she blinked them back. There was Riku, crouching before her, his eyebrows furrowed. He was sweating, and his lips then curved upward an inch, was that a tiny smile, she couldn't tell since the sunlight was still blinding her. She brought her hand against it and as she began to stand a pang of pain stopped her.

"Hikari, don't get up." Riku said quickly.

"Why are you helping me, you're a rival, ever heard of it?"

"No, were not, you just get me annoyed, your..........I guess my.............friend.

Look, I don't know but since your going to stay here I guess we should just be friends, right? Just not good friends, I guess." Riku said with hesitance.

"Huh? What happened to YOU?"

"Forget it. Look your hurt, when you IDIOTICALLY ran to that 'thing' you tripped on a tree root, you sorta twisted your ankle and when I looked up the thing was gone."

Hikari winced (ignored idiotically) when he said 'twisted your ankle' she looked at both; it was her right that was a purplish-pink, swollen and draped with ice (bag of ice). She inched forward and her fingers ran against the tender area, it was stiff and her ankle was numb.

She just didn't understand Riku, one moment there rivals or something and the other he's helping her with coconuts and trying to heal her ankle, is he annoying or a friend, could he be trusted?

She abruptly said, "I don't get you, Riku. I mean you're all mad at me trying to punch me to the pulp and the next thing your blushing like a giggling girl next to me. What's up with you, pull your act together, I want to know the real Riku." "Even if the Real Riku might be a jerk." She said to herself.

"Huh?"

Riku couldn't explain it either, at times he felt annoyed and he acted normal around her, it was easy to be with her but when he brought her chin up and looked into her eyes he just started acting all weird, and his heart skipped a beat when he was with her, he just couldn't figure out why. She was just so easy to be with and so............ he couldn't find the words, his brain was in a total-breakdown, he just blushed without knowing it at times, it was like it was automatic, what could he do, why couldn't he control himself? Also if he did like her, maybe it was just the way he showed it, right? Riku didn't know, and why did he say 'liked her'?

"Sooo?" Hikari asked.

"Hikari your overreacting, there's nothing to me but what you see." (From Smallville)

"Whatever." Hikari rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Help me up."

Riku did so; he picked her up as Hikari hopped on one leg to the crooked tree, where Sora and Kairi were happily staring at the sunset.

--

Kairi smiled as she watched the sun dip into streams of orange, yellow, pink, and purple; it was beautiful. She watched intently, there was something about the sunset that intrigued her and made her imagine if other worlds saw the sun or moon or if they had grass, fish and water. Sora was on his back, his hands linked together, holding his spiky head and watching too but she caught him mostly staring at the Paopu fruit (is that how you call it?) and pondering and then sometimes blushing and looking back to the sunset. The fruit was star-shaped, it was smooth, dim yellow, and seeds were burrowed inside, the taste was also sweet, refreshing and cool, like liquid=water, and juicy. There was a legend about this fruit that made some admire the fruit so much, but Kairi didn't believe in it very much, it was just a rumor that slowly in the years became a legend but she had to admit, it was romantic. Though Sora continuously stared at the fruit, and at the corner of her eyes Kairi saw Sora inching forward, wanting to touch it.

The sun was almost gone but a small sliver of it was left when Kairi spotted Hikari hopping on one leg and leaning on Riku. "Sora, Hikari and Riku are here!" Kairi shouted.

--

Sora sat up and then jumped into the sand, Kairi gracefully sort of slid off from the trunk and fell on the sand as well, Kairi ran toward them, Sora as well. Riku stayed where he was, one arm helping Hikari the other telling the two to stop. Kairi stopped and put on a quizzical look, Sora putting a silly confused one.

"What happened?" Kairi said worriedly.

"Hikari twist- Hikari interrupted Riku

"I twisted my ankle."

Riku put on a scowl, Sora winced, Kairi gasped.

"Hikari, I'm so- how did it happen?" Kairi said quickly.

Hikari did not answer, she couldn't, her throat once again was in a knot and it tightened.

"It was an accident." Riku replied for her. "That's all."

"But how did you guys become friends and start helping each other out, I mean you hated each other when we gave you guys the task." Sora said in awe.

"We needed to work together, right? So I guess we thought each other okay at sometime or another." Riku replied with confidence but to tell the truth Riku was afraid Hikari would object and it'll get all confusing again.

Sora and Kairi turned their attention to Hikari for reassurance to what Riku said and Hikari nodded. It was true in a way for her anyways, when Riku helped Hikari heal her ankle, get the coconuts, and fish she gave Riku some respect but not so much, she also covered it with her remarks, so Riku wouldn't suspect anything. She just wanted it to be normal, like when Riku and her met. But she would never tell it to anyone, that secret would never escape her lips.

"Why are you all silent all of a sudden, Hikari?" Kairi asked. Sora was curious as well, as well of Riku who was used of the talkative girl, not the silent one.

Hikari stressed her throat to say something, "Nothing." It was more of a croak, and when Hikari moved a bit an explosion of pain came from her ankle. Tears slid from her cheeks, but Hikari wiped them off quickly giving a forced smile to everyone. Kairi wanted to say something but thought the better of it; Sora seemed concern and asked, "What's wrong?"

Hikari could simply nod her head in disagreement and Sora smiled and left, Kairi ran away. Suddenly Kairi returned with two medium glass bottles, inside was a sloshing bright green liquid and it softly sparkled. On the other was a darker green liquid, it sloshed back and forth as well but the mixture seemed thicker and this one gleamed, it shined more brightly.

"Here, use these potions on your ankle, the light green one is a potion, the darker one is a hi-potion, feel better, okay." Kairi said, and gave a weary smile. "Also were going to be leaving soon, in two days, not including today, on the raft, so try to get the supplies. Would you?"

"Yes, thanks." Hikari said, this one high-pitched.

Kairi smiled again and waved goodbye. When Kairi left Riku beckoned Hikari to land on the sand. Hikari looked at Riku and gave a what-are-you-doing look.

"Hikari, land on the sand."

"Why?"

"To heal you."

"How are yo-

"Just do it, why are you so stubborn?"

"Because I-

"Do you want to get healed or not?"

"Fine."

Hikari pursed her lips stubbornly and slowly began to fall into the soft sand. Her ankle throbbed slightly but she ignored it and waited impatiently for Riku to do this 'healing.'

Riku fidgeted with the two bottles then he constantly checked her right ankle, now it was a dark purple-blue and her skin was cold. The bag was wet, the ice was obviously melting and thin spurts of water streamed out when Riku took the bag of ice off. He ran his fingers tenderly on the wound and then he straightened up.

"Thank you." Riku said curt.

"YOUR WELCOME." Hikari replied through her teeth. She would not ignore that Riku insulted her in a way and WHAT HOSPITALITY she was in pain. He ordered her around like he owned her. Hmph, she'll show him.

"Hikari I'm sorry alright, I didn't mean to order you around." (Riku didn't have energy to fight right now with this feisty girl and he just wanted them to be friends, he probably could never win a fight with HER.)

"I forgive you." (He did say sorry, she always forgave and forget)

"Look just PLEASE stay still."

"Alright only because you said 'please.' "

Hikari gazed at Riku and watched as Riku took the hi-potion.

"This won't hurt, so please don't cry." Riku smile teasingly; Hikari knew it was just some fun, not to insult her.

He gripped the bottle and then he released it in the air, over Hikari. The bottle was aiming at her, Hikari yelped, the bottle broke into pieces, sharp, tiny sparkling pieces, Hikari feared they would cut her but then the pieces began to dissolve into air and the contents spilled on Hikari's body. It was smooth, warm, and weightless, the liquid dripping over her body then it absorbed in her skin, including her swollen ankle. Abruptly the swelling decreased and turned normal, the skin was its normal shade and the pain was gone. Hikari gawked.

"Yeah, cool, huh?"

Hikari nodded speechlessly.

"Hey you want to see the stars with me, there really cool here, just like friends anyways." Riku said quickly.

"Yeah, that'll be great."

Hikari walked toward the crooked tree and mounted on its trunk. Riku followed as well, but easily and jumped on it and sat.

"So Hikari tell me about yourself, your past." Riku said curiously as he cocked his head.

"Please." Riku added.

"Well okay, I'll tell you what I know anyways."

"Really."

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just wondering, you must be from a different world."

Hikari stared at the stars and thought for a moment, "I must be. I didn't live here, right?"

"So tell me everything." Riku said.

Hikari glared at him and said, "Hmph."

"Please."

"Okay, I'll tell you everything."

---

To be Continued...........

Nariko-Aolani: Thank you for your review, twice! I'm glad you like it, and I really hope to hear you further in the future, thank you!

Sora1truelove: Yeah, I sort of do cliffhangers but at least it's only for a week or two, well anyways thanks, Alexa.

Chibichibi386: thanks for chapter 1 & 2, I write more by each chapter, on chapter 4 or 5 is then going to be its normal length, also thanks for the review, I wanna story funny, so I'm glad that it is.

Vanna-chan: I'm trying! I'm trying! This might explain things a bit with Hikari's past, stuff concerning that anyways (further on, in chapter 4 though). Is this chapter a bit better anyways, I hope it is. Just cut me a little slack, like I said (or maybe I didn't) I'm not very experienced. Though thanks for the reviews, I'm improving, I think anyways.

Please review!

Also please read 'Two Keyblades Intertwined' it is another story I made, review if you like, I'll update it if people are interested enough, but for now, bye!

Please stay tune for the next chapter!

--SilentLuck


	4. Big Meanie

Riku looked at her eagerly with a hungry gleam as Hikari looked up in the sparkling night. Soft, cool wind blew before them and then Hikari sucked in a relishing breath of air and began:

"I don't remember much but...... I do remember screams and this thick darkness that shrouded my world. I remember black small creatures with strange yellow glowing eyes and water, continuous water." Riku gazed at the girl in wonderment.

"Water.....?" Riku piped up.

"Yes."

Hikari's gaze wandered when her eyes were caught still looking at this star-shaped fruit. "Riku, what is that thing?" Hikari dabbed her finger at the fruit's direction as Riku followed her finger. "Well.........." Hikari asked. "It's Paopu Fruit." Riku retorted dully.

"What's that?"

"A simple fruit that is said that when two people eat it they will have sealed their destinies to be intertwined forever." Riku said, then he stared at the dark night.

Hikari then realized that was the same fruit she saw at the cave, with Sora and Kairi carvings, the carving of Sora giving the Papou Fruit to the carving of Kairi. Riku then stood up, "Is that all you know?" Riku was standing silently his eyes seeming disappointed, glittering with annoyance. "Yes, that is all." Hikari replied her gaze transfixed at her shoes. "That's all I know about my past, the rest is obscured." Hikari remarked sadly. Riku was still looking up in the sky, small white dots glowing with pure light then as he turned he saw a stream of light fall, gliding across-a shooting star. Riku's eyes widened then he said silent words. "I wish..........I could travel to different worlds." Riku whispered sadly to himself, leaving Hikari. He was feeling annoyed, stupid and disappointed. He wished Hikari could have told him how little she knew, he was so hopeful. When she said she'd tell him all she knew he thought it was more than that. But then again he felt stupid, being so hopeful for nothing and yet disappointed.

"I gotta go." Riku said in a loud whisper.

"But where am I going to sleep?" Hikari asked.

"Go with Kairi, she'll allow you to sleep in her hut."

"Hut?"

"Yeah. We sometimes sleep here or take the boat- he pointed at the dock- and row home. Kairi, Sora and I have decided to stay here tonight." Riku said.

"Oh, well where is it?"

"I'll show you." Riku grabbed Hikari's hand roughly but Hikari staggered back, a shrewd look on her face.

"Hey watch it, that hurt you-you BIG MEANIE!" Hikari said, her arms folded and in a stubborn pout. She rotated her wrist, which was marked with a crimson line, drips of blood streaming sluggishly. Her eyes were bright with small tears and she glared at Riku fiercely. "Why don't you be careful in what you do, huh?"

Riku seemed taken back, his eyes wide in shock and disbelief and his face was a tint of red. "Hikari, I-I-I'm sorry I-I-I didn't know that I grabbed your hand so roughly, look let me just- Riku walked forward and his hands were inching to Hikari's bruised wrist but Hikari backed up. "Look go away, I'll rather have a slug heal me than you, huh what a doctor you are!" Hikari exclaimed sarcastically.

"I want to go to Kairi!" Hikari screamed. "You don't even know where she is!" Riku said, his eyes glinting vigorously. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that." Hikari replied pointing by the waterfall there was Kairi and Sora. They both looked dazed and looked at Hikari and Riku in horror and fear. Kairi had a pale purple nightgown, which shined smoothly from the cast of the glowing moon, and Sora had a striped white and blue boxers and no shirt. He was blushing furiously that his face looked like a red beet or better yet a tomato. Kairi's face was a tint of light pink but her purple eyes were pale. They were both shivering slightly from the cold gust of winds that now blew.

"Ummm, Hikari you can sleep at my hut tonight." Kairi replied softly. Hikari brightened up and said, "okay" then she gave a wide foolish grin and followed Kairi. Riku gawked as Sora was nervously scratching the back of his spiky head. "Girls, huh, hehe." Sora said quietly so only Riku could hear. Riku still didn't respond but stared until the girls disappeared in the darkness and then coughed and walked away muttering something like, "Weirdoes...........crazy.........heh girls........just can't understand them........" and then he walked away.

Sora was left there, staring at nothing but then shaked his head and ran to his hut, which would be better than standing outside in his boxers.

--

In the morning Hikari woke up and yawned loudly with a pleasant smile. She then stared at Kairi who was snoring quietly and her hair was all over the place. "What a night." Hikari whispered to herself and suddenly groaned, her temples hurt but she pushed it out of her mind, she couldn't let a headache stop her from having fun today! As Hikari soon walked quietly out of the hut she heard a yelp. Hikari walked quickly to locate the sound and then saw Riku, Wakka, Tidus and Selphie laughing loudly as Sora blushed. "Hey that's not funny!" Sora screamed loudly. "Those fish bite really hard!" and then he rubbed his feet. They were in the shore or by it, splashing water each other and some swimming. "Hmmm, that could be fun." Hikari then shaked Kairi and Kairi woke up immediately. "Huh?" Kairi croaked. "Kairi, do you have a bathing suit I can borrow, I'm going fishing."

"WHAT?"

--

TO BE CONTINUED...........

This is a bit short, and I know I make longer chapters but I've been very very busy! So sorry but watch out I'm going to be updating my other stories and I'm going to maybe make new one, if I have time that is.

Also I want to thank my reviewers:

Nariko-Aolani: thanks for your review and I hope this one was a cute and funny combination as well.

Shady-Q: thanks and I'm happy that my chapters are improving, I hope this one didn't suck but for some reason I think it did. shrugs

Well thank you all.


End file.
